


The Milky Way's Solo

by MuffledCornet



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game), Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Gen, POV First Person, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffledCornet/pseuds/MuffledCornet
Summary: V finds himself away from Night City and dealing with a whole new environment where there's aliens, politics, and whole new planets. How will the former Corporate rat turned netrunning solo react to this? Will the galaxy notice this new individual, or will he fade as a Mr. Nobody?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Fourth Chance

Adam Smasher was finally dead. A bullet from the Malorian Arms 3516 pierced his armored skull and entered the one thing about him that was still human, the brain. It was a fitting end for the bastard. I wish he would have suffered more, but that involved time that neither I nor Johnny has at the moment. The warm blood dripping onto my hand that was holding guts in reminded me of just how much a pyrrhic victory tends to cost one.

One of his rockets had nicked in the wrong place, and now I could barely hold myself conscious. It wasn’t the wound people recovered from, as a trail was beginning to form of me dragging myself to Mikoshi. I was shaking, my vision beginning to fade. I forced myself to take a step. Before taking another. With one more.

“C’mon, V. You don’t have forever,” Johny spoke to me with worry in his voice, and I don’t blame him. I barely heard him with everything I had being directed to taking one more step. Everything was blurry, but that didn’t stop me from pushing myself to walk further. I wasn’t gonna die here, not today.

I used my legs to jump forward and again thanks to the reinforced tendons, but my body slammed against the floor, causing a rush of pain to flow through me, but it wasn’t as bad as I figured it would be. Either I’ve gotten used to the pain or am beginning to enter shock. If it’s the latter then things are really fucking bad right now.

I forced myself upwards and limped towards the door, sliding it open with my gorilla arms. That left my wound open to the air, and it stung like hell, with me gripping it. To make matters worse, the chip then decided that would be an opportune time to flair up. The glitches formed over what was left of my vision, and I finally fell onto the ground. 

I claw the ground, pushing myself forward. I refuse to die now. Not now, not ever. My blood was being spread onto the ground, leaving my body at a fast rate. My mind began drifting to Delamain, Joshua, Takemura, Jackie... No! Need my mind focused, else I’ll slip away.

I forced myself up to grab the port and hook myself in. I felt it connect, but my energy was drained. I flopped onto the ground, with the knowledge that this room is where I’d die. Wouldn’t matter if my body overheats with the wound. My intestines are spilling out and I don’t have anything to stop it. I’ll find a way to make it. Always have.

\-----

When my eyes open up again, I find myself standing without the wound, causing me to immediately freak out. I’m in an elevator, which says it’s heading towards the roof. Why would I suddenly appear here since I’m dying, slipping away unless…

Oh no.

The elevator door opens to reveal a corridor. I don’t want to walk through it, but I don’t really have a choice here. The stench is all too familiar of Night City, I spot cats moving around, and standard litter that’s everywhere. I know this isn’t what’s freaking me out though.  
It’s the two plastic chairs right next to each other. This was the last spot I was before storming Arasaka on my own. I walked slowly, out of respect for this area. Jackie came here to think, but I had my mindset when I was here. Take the fight to the bastards that screwed me over more times than I cared to admit. I hope they learned what termination truly means. 

I spotted the memento with the bullet and decided to pick it up. It looked the same as usual before my vision finally formed with the Net I knew. It showed a pyramid, a bridge, and some sort of beam beyond the pyramid. I started walking on the bridge while hearing Cunningham, or I guess the AI Cunningham, speak.

“Let us go then, you and I. When the evening is spread out against the sky like a patient etherized upon the table. Let us go, through certain half-deserted streets, The muttering retreats. Of restless nights in one-night cheap hotels. And sawdust restaurants and oyster-shells.”

Man, she likes her own voice. I thought those goddamn politicians were annoying. If this is what being beyond the Blackwall does to people, I’ll hop back into my dying body, thank you very much. 

“Streets that follow like a tedious argument, of insidious intent, to lead you to an overwhelming question. Oh, do not ask, ‘What is it?’ Let us go and make our visit.”

I finished walking across the bridge to see Johny looking at the light. He still had the long hair and vest, but it all appeared red and see-through. Didn’t have time to think about looks though, the elephant news to be spoken of.

I cleared my throat as I stood beside him. “The wound from Smasher is the kind most would call lethal, Johnny. The hell do we do now?”

“Don’t know. Alt’s been busy for a while, stating something about a problem that had arisen. More than likely, she’s dealing with the entirety of Arasaka so there isn’t much she can’t focus on.”

“Great, so our plan failed?”

“She said to me that your body had kicked shortly after jacking in. Did what could’ve been done, but there wasn’t to do since you flatlined. Most we can hope for is crossing the Blackwall and hope for the best.”

Fuck that. I ain’t becoming no AI or whatever the hell Silverhand’s output has become. I’m not someone that can standstill. In the net, I feel so… slow. You have something holding you down, and I’m not sure what it is with me losing my body now, but it feels like that was pushed tenfold. Walking with shackles and weights on, yet never faster.

I looked down and saw the void staring back at me. My whole life, I’ve done so much, yet so little. I should’ve told Dexter to stuff it, walked away from it all. Instead, little old me had to poke the city with a stick and was surprised when it exacted its revenge. Dex would’ve found some other gonk to take the job though, so I suppose better me than someone else.

I stared into the void for an eternity, when an idea struck me. The void went down farther than I could see, and it was pitch black, without a single ray of light piercing it. Whether that means inaccessible or just unloaded, I don’t know. I can’t stand not knowing or staying here. So, there’s a simple solution.

“I’m jumping down”

Immediately, Johnny grabs me by the arm. “Don’t you fucking dare die on me now. We already came this far.”

“We’ve already done it all, man! Neither of us can return to the real world, and I’m not becoming some fucked up machine like Alt. I’m going to take a risk and see what it brings me.”

“V, I’m fairly certain you aren’t gonna get lucky again. You’ll wind up finally putting yourself out of commission.”

“That’s the risk we took in breaking into Araska, helping the Aldecaldos, Finding Randy and so many gigs. I’ve done so much I knew I’d get killed one day.”

The two of us were looking at each other, with worry in our eyes. My mind was set though, and goddammit I was gonna follow it. I walked closer to the edge and turned to Johnny, sticking my arms out into the air.

“I was once asked about whether I wanted to die in a blaze of glory, or as a mister nobody. My body's dead and people will know of my attack against this fucking corporation. My only hope is that I don’t end up lost, or whatever the hell happens to people that go to the void in the net. See ya around, Johnny.”

I allowed myself to fall into the abyss, welcoming it as an old friend. My eyes shut as I begin to rest after so long, with the fall growing while the weights fall off. I felt contentment and peace, hoping to see whatever it has to offer. I have no idea what will happen now, but that’s fine. I suppose the fourth time’s the charm.

At least, I hope it is.


	2. New Beginnings

I began to open my eyes after what felt like sleeping like a corpse, considering I was one for a while. I’m resting in what looks to be a normal bed, quite comfy too. The room has a nice table and chair set up and looks like a place to sit down for a while. I rise from my sleeping spot with my bones aching like hell, telling me that I’m gonna need to see a doctor about that. It’s only now I realized there was a window covered right next to me. I might as well move the curtain and… and...

I stare out of the window and see a city. A giant fucking city. It kinda reminds me of Night City was it not for the fact it still stretched on longer than I could see. Even NC had a stopping point, but this… I might be on the East Coast, or perhaps Asia. AVs are flying around and it looks like it’s night, considering there isn’t any sunlight right now. My main goal right now is to get the fuck out of here and figure out where I am, though.

The bed looks like there’s storage underneath it, so I gotta rip the fucking thing open, which is easy enough. It looks like all my shit is in it, but my main goal is the Jacket and pistol. I modified it to have a few pockets inside of it. Should be a few clips of ammo for the Malorian along with some scissors I might need, and I want the pistol for obvious reasons. 

I quietly moved throughout my room as I had put everything on until I opened a door, showing me a bathroom. Toilet, shower, and a… That’s a real mirror. Not one of those shitty powered ones but an actual, glass, normal mirror. I opened it up to see no wires connecting it, only hinges. This place is getting weirder by the minute. I spot some sort of cred chip most likely filled with eddies and grab them before closing the mirror and see my face in the same state it always looks.

I always look like I suffer from insomnia or have been up for the last three days. My eyes are blood red with bags as usual, though it’s slightly masked thanks to the Kiroshi tech. A stubble has been on my face before I even knew who Jackie was, making me look either high or drunk. I can also see strands of hair poking away, making it look like a spider's nest. The scissors should be able to make my hair less of a mess, at least.

I spent around 5 minutes cutting it to make sure it didn’t look out of place. I’m not a barber, but I hoped it didn’t show with the hair. It looked a lot shorter now, so I can now appear to be more of a corpo and less of a homeless guy. It helps that I'm wearing my old uniform from when I worked with Arasaka. I look the same as I did a few days after I was tossed out of Arasaka, with the only difference being Johnny’s shades.

“You don’t look half bad.” I can see Silverhand in the mirror leaning against the wall. I’m honestly shocked to see him here, I hope I didn’t drag him here or something. He might’ve been an asshole once, but I trust him with my life. “What? You really thought I was gonna let you rot after all we’ve been through?”

“Was more concerned that I had dragged you along without you wanting to be here,” I simply reply back, “Wherever the hell ‘here’ is. I’m sure I’ll find out in good time, though.”

Didn’t need to waste time in this room. I found what looked like a pack that I should be able to stuff the rest of my clothes, which I find awfully convenient. Still, a few punches and stuffing almost everything I have in it, and now the suitcase looks like it actually belongs to me. Walking out was easier than I expected and there was an elevator, so I suppose I’ll take it.

Surprisingly, I didn’t have to do any gymnastics. Just leave what looks to be a hotel. Spotted a weird woman though. She had got herself blue skin with these fins on the back of her head. Exotics always gave me the creeps, mostly due to something about animal body parts on humans giving me nightmares, along with the others I’d get about possibly going cyberpsycho. This was something else, though. Might have whatever the bio-augment term for cyber psychosis is with all that shit, though. 

I’m just spending my attention on the sidewalk to avoid attention. I mostly have been avoiding me, thank fuck. I’m gonna need to find myself a fixer or a place to work. This place is well off considering I’ve only seen AVs here, but every place has its downsides. I just have to find how rotten this kibble is.

I sat down to catch my breath as I had been walking for a few hours along with my leg beginning to stiffen, and now I’m starting to realize something. I haven’t seen a single normal human here. I mean, I’ve seen more of those blue ladies, but that’s the closest thing I’ve seen to someone like me here.

I’ve seen these weird toad-like things, with weird prongs on top of their long faces and eyes that give me the fucking creeps. I also spotted some weird mix between reptiles and birds, with fucking mandibles. They’re a bit bigger than me, and all of them have the look in their eyes that tells me they’re trained. Modifications are given working with corpos maybe? I also spotted two human-looking figures in suits, but one had the wrong amount of fingers and toes while the other was too short to be a normal adult and too fat to really be anyone on Earth that isn’t a corpo.

The one thing in common with them is that they all stare at me. Wherever I am, they’ll be watching. Even as I sit here, they’re all keeping an eye on me, and I can’t really tell what they’re thinking. The main thing is that I really don’t like being looked at, so this is putting my nerves on edge. I can’t understand a single word they’re saying, but even I can tell that it’s directed at me.

“V, this is way weirder than I’d ever imagined.” Johnny pops in, though he can most likely tell how tense I am here, Considering I’ve had my hand hovering where I put the Malorian.

‘Listen, I know I’ll sound like a crazy sonuvabitch, but I don’t think we’re on Earth anymore.’ I say to him alone. I mean, this has to be aliens. If even a single one of them had gotten that way through grafts, the whole world would’ve known about it.

“I honestly don’t think you’re wrong. I mean, the way everyone here’s looking at you, I’m pretty sure they see you as the alien, and that isn’t good.”

‘Yeah, no fucking shit. I can’t even ask for spare change.’

This isn’t what I wanted. I wanted a chance to be a place where I could actually be me, but not even the translator can help me. Normally I’d be fine with that but how the hell am I gonna get food on the table if I can’t even say a single thing. Starting to get nervous, considering the people around me are pulling up weird holograms on their wrists, and something tells me this isn’t good.

I start walking away with my eyes darting around when I see some of their wrists following me. They aren’t calling badges, the fucking gonks are recording me! My mild jog became a full sprint. I spotted an area where it drops a few stories when I was walking around, so leaping down there should get them off my tail. Only one way to find out, I guess.

I jump down and give myself a boost from the tendons not really to go higher, but more to lessen gravity. I landed and quickly picked up the pace to run. I had to get outta here asap. Haven’t a clue what to do next, just, FUCK!

“Slow down, V. You got some fans waiting for you!”

On second thought, maybe I should just put a bullet in my head to shut Johnny’s mouth. Would definitely make life a lot more quieter.


	3. Badges

I’ve done a lot in my life. I served Arasaka for 13 years by butchering anyone that opposed them, I’ve made and lost friends who gave me memories I wouldn’t trade anything for. Not to mention how a rockerboy who makes my emotional baggage look like a simple pocket to him. My body count is in the hundreds, possibly in the thousands, and I’ve made a fortune being a merc, at least enough to where I could’ve escaped Night City as soon as I had Johnny out of my head.

None of that taught me how to properly dig through the trash of an alien in a space station. Staying on the run while being constantly vigilant for a week can really push you to your limits. I’ve gotten by with water through breaking into homes and using their sinks to fill an old flask, though I’ve been careful with which places. I tried some liquor here and suffered an allergic reaction. Something to do with different biologies maybe? Still, my main sustenance was some old noodles that tasted awful, rationing them lasted me a week.

The rumbling of my stomach brought me back to reality, and I spotted something in the trash. Pulling it out, looked to be some sort of rotting meat. With your stereotypical flies, and oozing liquids. However, I didn’t have food in 3 days, so I scarfed it down. It makes kibble somehow taste less like shit, but food’s food. Johnny’s greening face appeared to show he had different thoughts on the matter.

“V, you’re… you’re eating that? What the fuck are you thinking?!”

‘Hey, I haven’t eaten in days.’

“I seriously doubt that could be considered food anymore.”

I slightly chuckle, but my mind has always had a bit of it on the gonk, with it surprisingly not being about a way to piss him off. The relic is still in my head, but it hasn’t done anything for a whole week. Usually, I wouldn’t have been able to go a day without it tearing my brain apart, but the damn thing’s been quiet. It’s been giving me the creeps.

The trash can’s contents appeared mostly useless now, though I spotted loose wires. I snatch them, mostly because I’ve been interested in the tech here. The stuff most certainly isn’t compatible with my shit, but I want to understand how it ticks. Mostly curious about whether Daemons work on those hologram wrist things. Maybe fry them or something like that.

My stomach growling reminds me of just how hungry I am, but it churns more, an… Oh, I really messed up eating the meat, didn’t I? Deep breaths, keep it in there. It might be bad for me later on, but my mind is focused on the now. I shakily pull out a cigarette and light up, beginning to smoke. I know it’s bad for me, but I’ve been clean for a day and I got enough in my pack to last me until my hair turns gray.

My nerves begin to calm down, with my hand no longer shaking. This is what the doctor ordered if he was from Saburo’s times. God, I’d kill for some food right now. Along with someplace to stay. Maybe even constant fresh water. You know what, I hate this fucking place. I’m now really wishing I wasn’t able to plug into Mikoshi in time, because then I wouldn’t be in this hellhole. 

I see on my right is some sort of kid, I guess. The poor thing looks half-starved, even more than I am. It’s one of those blue ladies. This place is filled with kids like her. I couldn’t stand it in Night City, and seeing it here just makes my blood boil. I offer her my flask, where she takes a few hearty gulps from it. She hands back to me while saying something in alien before walking away.

I had already made peace with the homeless folks here. I mostly leave them alone and they do the same. I know the look in their eyes, the kind of putting trust in something that never gave two shits for them. Not that my thoughts matter, considering I’m a foreigner in a strange new place. The most I’m able to do is simply silently sit by them for a few minutes. Just making sure they don’t give up on life.

God, I needed that smoke. I feel less shit, and my nerves have calmed down. I usually smoke more, but I’ve limited myself to three cigs a day, and will most likely cut that down to two. I’ve always had an itch for nicotine, most likely from the womb considering my ma would’ve put Johnny to shame for smoking. I remember the apartment smelling of nothing but smoke, and when Ellen tossed her out of the window after being berated for the final time.

I wonder how my sisters are doing? I mean, I fought so hard to leave the corpo shitshow of Austin only to end up in Night City. The last bit of news I remember was that Pa kicked it from a stroke, though he was more than likely poisoned by his latest output to take some of his money. While he was a bit of an ass, he did his best raising me and the twins on his own. The old bastard earned my respect, at least.

I begin to finish my smoke when I spot four of those dinosaur people and one of the blue gals enter the alley. I just want to smoke in peace, but it appears that I can’t have that. My eyes drift towards the blue and black uniforms that poke out of them. Badges, fucking fantastic. I see even on a separate system, galaxy, universe, or whatever they’re still wearing obnoxious outfits that call attention to themselves. Though calling them that while wearing Johnny’s shit makes me a hypocrite.

“Uh oh, someone’s in trouble!” If Johnny wasn’t a fucking construct and friend, I’d snap his fucking neck right now. The cocky smile of his tells exactly why he ended up in my head. Overconfidence and lack of ability to shut that fucking mouth.

They look at the wrist holograms while approaching me, with the lizard people having guns unfold and ready. They’re after me. My hand slowly lowers itself to my holster, ready to grab the Malorian spit lead should anything happen. I take one last drag off my cig before stomping it out. They wanna dance? I’m more than willing to.

The blue lady seems to notice the tension, and sticks her hands up, with the dinosaurs lowering their guns. I wasn’t buying this, but I suppose my hand could be resting on a flashbang instead of anything lethal. She opens her mouth and begins to speak absolute nonsense. My translator can’t even make sense of it, spitting out something to do with a lemon. I’m pretty sure the badges here would try to talk to me about a sour yellow fruit.

“Can’t understand a word you’re saying, miss.” I know she can’t understand me either, but this should be enough for someone with a brain to pick up on. Thankfully, she understood, considering she began to speak to one of the dinosaurs instead of me. Is calling them dinosaurs racist? Speciesist? Eh, I really don’t care. I’m a merc, not a philosopher.

When she looked at me, her hands began to edge towards me. I slightly begin to back up, out of fear more than anything She could be poisonous for all I know. I back up more, but her arms keep extending. What the hell is she doing? Giving me a hug? No, there’s something else going on, and I don’t care what they think they’re doing. My thumb moves on the flash and activates it.

They all notice the sound of it beginning to work, with me throwing it right underneath the blue lady while jumping over the dinosaurs. The flash goes off, with their screams beginning to echo out of the alley. I use this opportunity to get the hell out of there. I leap over a small block and land near a small spot.

I curl up into a corner while the aliens are still screaming, most likely searching for me. I’ve spent 11 days in this hellhole, and throughout it all, I haven’t made a single bit of progress. The closest thing I’ve done to that is making somewhat of a truce with the homeless here and pissing off badges. 

Johnny sits down next to me with a loud sigh. “Listen, V, I know I’ve been joking around but this is something else.”

‘You finally gonna be serious?” I ask, half-jokingly. I mean, come on. Him being serious. That hasn’t happened since Mikoshi.

“I’m not just an asshole anymore, V. You’ve been a good friend, better than I ever should have. It’s just that you can’t keep on the run forever. Listen to me very carefully.”

He glitches over me, staring down at me. I look up at him, though I’m nervous. There isn’t a bit of humor left in him right now, and that makes me nervous. The look Johnny gave made shivers go through my spine, and my hairs were beginning to stick up. I swallow and nod for him to continue.

“You need to find a way to get out of this place, no matter what.”


	4. Freedom

“V, I was thinking about you being a stowaway, not this. I mean, you sure this is gonna work?” The rockerboy was leaning on a wall nearby while I tinkered with an alien tablet. I had pilfered it from an alien that was huge enough to put the animals to shame. I’m curious what the extra armor on the back was for, but it doesn’t matter now. What matters is this piece of miracle right here.

This is my 6th attempt to create a mobile access unit, or M.A.U. for short. It was made to allow me to tinker with their tech. This sort of thing is easier said than done. I have to account for power, my cybernetics, plugging in, the heat, and so much more. I’ve been using the leftovers from the failures to help with this. If I get this right though, I should be able to do anything from rob banks with a thought to ships becoming my own with just a few minutes of focus. If it doesn’t work, it will probably just give me another shock.

I hold it up in my hand. Where there was once a flat and simple screen there was now a tube that could be used in small tasks or big ones if given enough time. The main problem is that it’s bulky, but the M.A.U. is to serve as a stepping stone to being able to hack their shit on my own. Now, time to test my little cylinder.

I plug myself into it, and I haven’t felt it fry yet, so that’s a good sign. Usually about now is when they’d burst into flames or send signals back through all at once. It’s stable, now let’s see if it’ll play. I looked at one of those flying cars that had parked nearby. I focus my mind on it, with the doors on its opening. I strain my mind on it and the thing begins to fly upwards for a few seconds. I forced it to gently glide back downwards and for the doors on it to close.

It fucking works! Hell yeah! I mean, I didn’t really expect it to function, but it actually does. Okay, so now that I know it’ll work, I got everything packed. Clothes, extra ammo, enough cigarettes to last me until I develop lung cancer, and a bit of extra food and water. I’ve always wanted true freedom, and this is an opportunity that’s fallen at my feet. You can bet your ass I’m taking it.

“V, answer my question. Are you sure about this?”

‘This goes off right, and I’ll be my own man. I was born ready.’

I slip out of my area and begin my move. That'll be difficult considering I only do loud and louder. Never have been anyone doing things quietly, somewhat of a miracle Arasaka didn’t toss me out sooner. I know a bit of the layout here, so it’s easy enough to make my way to an elevator, but I’m pretty sure it leads to wherever ships are since most who go through it don't come back. I enter but before I can do anything it begins to rise.

I was ready for anything, but the elevator rose to show nothing. I guess it just detected me and started going up. Lowering the gun, my attention drifts towards this spaceship I spot. It looks somewhat blocky and slightly smaller than I expected. Granted, I’m on an alien space station that’s a city, so there’s probably a lot more I don’t know. Don’t see any guards, so I might be able to unhook it from those magnets on and get out of here in enough time.

I walk over and quietly as I can, where someone leaves the ship and leans over the railings. His face looks like God decided to use the ass of an octopus for a model. Doesn’t matter anyhow, the main problem is that he could alert guards. I walk up behind him and pistol whip the side of his head. The poor bastard now at least doesn’t have to worry about his face anymore since he fell right over the railings to his untimely death. Wouldn’t be the first innocent I’ve killed, though it is the first time I did it intentionally.

I pull my pistol and hack the door to open. When it does, I walk into what appears to be an airlock. My suspicions are proven correct when the door behind me closes and begin to fit the atmosphere in here to the ship, I guess. When I can finally enter the ship, I see another octo-face fucker look up at me, though a bullet right through his head quickly.

I sprint through and turn left. Two bastards that need to go down. They try to ready their folded guns, but Johnny’s old iron makes the gonks enter a permanent sleep. One of them grabs me by the neck and tries to flatline me with a choke. I headbutt whoever’s behind me and kneed the bastard in the jaw. I can see some more approach with weapons ready, so I sprint for cover.

I hide behind some cover while they fire what looks like plasma. I can already tell their guns might be a bit more dangerous than a bullet wound. My eyes spot a pilot getting out of his seat, which gives me cause to spill his brains out on the window. I’m surrounded by both sides, so I charge over to where I didn’t come from.

Another squid face is right there, and too close for comfort. My left-hand hit him where the heart should be for humans, with the Malorian putting a bullet through his knee. The guttural scream from him made me consider mercy for a moment, but these bastards are squatting on my ship. I used the tendon in my right leg for a kick that splattered his head against the wall.

The last two ran at me from the same direction, though I was ready. I Forced through a short circuit on one of them, with him immediately screaming from pain. The Malorian responds to me pulling the trigger with a click, which means I haven't reloaded since Mikoshi. I toss it on the ground and run up to them. I pull his hand over my back and snap it on my shoulder. The bastard then gets tossed onto his buddy and receives one last charged punch through his armor and into his chest. 

I grab the Malorian and reload while checking the person who I just tossed a body onto. He’s alive but unconscious. I tie him and the other bastard up with torn clothing from the other bastards as ransom and so they don’t try anything. I walk through my ship to clear it, but the noticeable smell of feces catches my attention. I approach the smell and my arms slack with my eyes widening.

A few dozen aliens in a small cell, with barely anything to pass around. They all look beaten, half-starved, and thirsty. One of them, the blue alien, looks up at me. There’s fear in her eyes, and she probably thinks I’m just a hallucination. All of them share her look, from what I can tell. I’ve seen many things in my life, but this? This is just sick.

“My god.” I hear Johny speak, him being as much shock as I am. “Get them out of there, V. They deserve better than this.

I rip open the door and quietly begin to help them up. I try to have a comforting smile, to say everything’s gonna be okay, but I can’t. I know this will haunt them for the rest of their days, that they won’t forget this. Hopefully, they can lean on each other for support. Some of them try to talk to me, but I don't respond. It’s better that way. Better they think of me as a savior than someone more than willing to kill innocents for a ship. I’m not a good person, just lucky.

I don’t point, or shout. Just gently guide them to the exit. I’m pretty sure the aliens understand I’m not in the mood to talk. I toss the alive four-eyed bastards out there with them so that they can face justice. After getting them to the exit, I close the door on them. I sigh and look towards the 7 that refused to move.

I tried to bring them out there with them, but they stood their ground. I didn’t have a single idea what to do with them, so I gave a salute to them. The response I received was a salute back from the aliens. If this is how you get a crew, I’m not going to complain. More hands to the ship. 

I walk over to the pilot’s area, using the armor of that bastard to clean the blood. One of them, one of the aliens in a suit, sits in his seat. They begin to press some buttons which causes the magnets to release from the ship and begin to guide it towards another massive structure. I sighed while sitting in a nearby seat, gently drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote chapter 4 in a single day, so I apologize if it's bad.


	5. Captain on Deck

I am living a dream come true. Is there any kid that didn’t dream about owning a spaceship, with them being the captain? I mean, my ship might have been used to smuggle slaves and it’ll probably smell like shit for weeks, but it’s mine. The closest thing I have to a problem with it is the crew. Nothing against them, I mean, I’ve only known them for around 12 hours and I’d fight and die for them. It’s just that I can’t understand them nor them me.

A majority of them are dinosaur folks, though we do have a suit person. I’m not sure what to think of them, but they do seem to be in good spirits. They’ve mostly been cleaning the place up and offering some assistance with me in taking apart the weapons of the slavers. Well, the best they can help is when you can’t understand each other. I’m curious as to how they function and have been segmenting their parts for better understanding. They’re all currently sitting near each other while eating, and I know exactly what, or rather who, they’re talking about.

Can’t blame them for being curious. A random person with an extreme amount of cybernetics from a species you don’t recognize charges into a slave ship and frees you before beginning to call the shots on it with points and grunts because they can’t speak your language while having a type of wrapped in his mouth that he lights on fire? That’s definitely something that draws attention to itself, whether the said person likes it or not. Either that, or it’s the hair. Haven’t seen anyone with more than maybe just eyelashes for the blue ladies.

While looking at the tech with the suited person, a realization popped into my head. I pull out a shard. I might be able to program it to sift through news feeds and the like. Should pick up languages and figure out words, grammar, slang, etc. It’s already imprinted in English, so I just need to find a way to connect it into their net. Modify the M.A.U. maybe?

I can hear some of the voices being raised, which makes me turn around to see them arguing with each other. I really didn’t want to get in their business, but I can’t focus with that racket going off. It’s what looks like two of the dinosaurs, one of them has what looks like red face paint with basic clothes while the other has none and is in makeshift armor. He has the only gun from the slavers that isn’t being dissected.

Whatever it is they’re arguing about, they definitely aren’t gonna stop shouting about it. I’m known for many things, patience is not one of them. I just want them to please shut their mouths, but all they are doing is getting louder, and worse is that more of them are joining the argument. Why can’t they just learn to not flap their mandibles around?

“Shut your fucking mouths!” I shout right at them. They all stop what they were doing and stare at me, but I really don’t care. They like people shouting? I’ll show them shouting. They might not understand what I’m about to say, but I think even aliens can get someone chewing them out.

“We are free men and women fighting for our freedom, and we answer to no one but ourselves. Despite all of that, you all find time to pick fights with each other because it's easy? If you have something to say to each other, speak to each other like people that are CIVIL! Now, I’m gonna let you all off the hook for now, but know I expect better out of you all from this point forward.”

They were finally silent. I didn’t hear a single peep from them while I gave them a glare I hadn’t used since Dex’s betrayal. My luck isn’t gonna run out from a bunch of morons that can't learn to be civil and kind with others. I might be an asshole but I’m a polite asshole, thank you very much.

I sat down and lit up a cig. I honestly don’t care about smoke or whatnot, besides, the ship is filtering the smell of shit pretty good, or at least it doesn’t smell as bad as it should. I wouldn't be surprised if it has something to do with me getting some nicotine. The damn tech here is like from a goddamn sci-fi BD, which somewhat pokes at my curiosity personally. Suppose that’s why it piqued my interest.

The damn rifle seems to use some sort of accelerator for the shooting. If those four-eyed fuckers had actually maintained their weapons, that shit probably would’ve gone fast enough to have made me flatlined. I guess I got lucky they were lazy fucks. Still, I guess it might’ve overheated since from what I can tell these things should be producing a good amount of heat. 

I carefully move the accelerator to have it better under the light, and something is poking out. I scan it with Kiroshi, which is about as helpful as asking a blind man for directions. Whatever it is, the damn thing refuses to allow a simple scan. Whatever the aliens use for energy, humanity has never known the substance. This causes red flags to fly in my head nonstop, as this is something I definitely want, no, NEED to understand if I want to survive.

“Hey V, you don’t mind answering a question?” Johnny is leaning against a crate, with a cigarette in his mouth. I know it’s about to be something stupid, but I might as well get it over with.

‘Go ahead man.’

“Since you can scan materials and that sort of thing, can’t you just do the same with tech to understand them?”

It took me the better half of a minute to grasp what he said. Not to wrap around what he said, but just how idiotic it was. I lowered his sunglasses from my face and gave a look of disbelief to him. All I could do was stare in shock at the sheer stupidity of what had left his mouth. His response is laughing like there’s no goddamn tomorrow, the fucking maniac.

“You, pftt, really thought I was serious? That I’m a moron?! HAHAHA!” His voice echoed throughout the ship, with him very clearly wanting to fuck with me. I tried to avoid thinking about him and focused on my cig, easier said than done. The damn bastard doesn’t know when to shut his fucking mouth and I wish he’d choke on his own laughter.

There seems to be a commotion near the pilot’s area. I get up with mild annoyance at the fact there might be another argument. I walk over to see the same thing that I assume is their version of FTL slowing down to where it’s no longer just that weird blue forcefield and shows an asteroid the suit person is directing the ship towards, but something’s off.

Where once there was relief among the crew’s faces, now they showed pure discontent with whatever it is. I saw one of them begin to raise their voice but a quick tap on their shoulder made them quiet. I can already tell the mandibles moving means trouble. I double-check that I have the Malorian, a pack of cigs, and extra ammo.

While prepping for my little excursion the plain-faced dinosaur walks up to me. There’s a certain signifier that definitely transcends species about whether people know what they are doing. A simple nod tells me he has a plan to deal with all of this. Which is good, because I m fucking tired of winging it. I begin to approach the airlock but snuff out the cig. Even I know better than to enter there with one lit.

I walk into the airlock with a smile on my face, and some reassurance that things will be alright. Mostly because for once since I left Earth, I have someone to count on. It should help to have someone watching my back, even though it’s only been a few weeks it feels so long ago. Man, I really need to start saving up for retirement. That is if I survive this.


	6. Talking Biz

I thought the station I was at previously was bad, but this was something else. The first thing I spot is a squid bastard throwing someone off a ledge, kind of similar to what I did when I was after the ship. This area smelled like piss, and there is the unmistakable sound of gunfire nearby. It kinda reminds me of home, only needing a few cyber psychos and corpos to be just like Night City.

I was struck by the dinosaur, mostly because it looked like he knew what he was doing. I might be beginning to go into cyberpsychosis, but I’m not stupid. This place is dangerous, and my hand is resting on my pistol. they’re too damn calm right now, there’s definitely something off right now. What it is, I can’t put my tongue on, but it sure as shit ain’t good.

‘You know, I think I could easily see you playing here. Dingy, old, and most importantly, a shithole.’ I tried joking with Johnny to calm my nerves, but it only made things worse for me as it colored in how bad shit is here, though seeing the old rockerboy flipping me off gave me a chuckle.

The dinosaur seems to stop for a moment, with him touching his wrist computer. Now that I have some time to think, I’m curious why he came with me. Something to do with honor? Being a good person? Or maybe he just sees me as a pawn to use. I’m not sure, and not knowing makes me uncomfortable.

After he put the thing down, we walked to an open-air market. Kinda reminded me of the street vendors in Kabuki. He and I sat in a booth area, where I lit up a smoke, and I noticed an ashtray. The bastards actually have cigarettes, thank fuck! I’m saved! Hallelujah and holy shit! I had to keep myself from screaming out in excitement.

While I get excited at the prospect of more nicotine, a blue lady comes in. She looks fairly standard for them, minus the fact she’s wearing full body armor. The main thing I notice is her tinkering with the wrist holograms and another tentacle head popping out as a hologram, with tattoos, a white jacket, and a face that screamed ‘I know better than all of you’. While the one here is quiet and reserved, she looks ready to order our execution. I should’ve known this would’ve been where my luck ran out.

The dino talks in what sounds like a hushed tone, with his head bowed to her. Considering he was more than willing to scream at the crew of my ship, this isn’t anything good. Ms. Jacket seems to have her eyes focused on me, but I’m trying to play it cool. Johnny is sitting next to me, and he appears to be trying to do the same as me, and I’m doing as well as him, I’m failing.

The messenger began to reach for me, which made me point my piece at her, though I tried being subtle about it. Push comes to shove, I can take it out and gun her down in just a few seconds, but then the station would more than likely be after my blood. The most I can do is give a threatening glare.

My eyes suddenly start going haywire, and before I know it I’m no longer in a dingy bar, but instead smoking with Jackie, the next my blood is spilled on the ground from an operation gone wrong, then I spot Jackie in the car after he had bled out, with there now being Takemura standing above me with Viktor. I see River making Jambalaya, before finishing at my final assault on Arasaka, where I had died.

When the flashes finally finish, I find that I can’t stop shaking. That was anything but pleasant, there was a reason I hid that from myself goddamnit. I pull my pistol and have it centered on the bitch’s head. The dino joined me in threatening her, and she put her hands up and stated something that shook me to my very core.

“Please, don’t!” I halt what I’m doing while staring at her. Did she just speak English? Like, actual fucking English? The fuck? She read my fucking mind or something?! 

“THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!”

“I just melded with you, Aria wished to speak to you! Please don’t hurt me!”

With a sneer, I lower my iron, but Dino still has it trained on her. I sit down on my couch and stare at the hologram. Guess she knew something like this might have happened. The hell’s this newly christened Aria planning? She starts speaking to my man, and he responds back. They start talking for a few minutes before she turns to me and begins to speak to me. I can’t understand anything, but miss mind reader speaks up for her.

“She’s asking what you are.”

“Hmm… I’m a merc from somewhere you probably don’t know jack shit about. Before you even get any ideas, the people there are willing to fight to the death over kibble, so any plans would definitely not work.”

“Kibble? Do you mean pet food?”

“You didn’t hear it from me.”

The translator is speaking to Aria, while I give Dino a look. His mandibles are moving, but I can’t tell shit from that. I can read the blue bitches here, but not weird lizard people, though the gun tells me he still thinks they’re a threat. More than likely, this is a fixer, and something tells me this person is more powerful than your average fixer.

“The reason we are here is that Aria wishes to hire you.”

“Hire me? What for?”

“Anything she needs to be dealt with. You would be rewarded handsomely. Enough to where you could buy an entire fleet. All you have to do is give your word.”

“How exactly do I know you’ll keep your word? I’ve already dealt with enough people to know a promise is worth jack shit.”

“Well, you can choose between that and death if you wish.” That’s it, I’m killing this gonk.

“I see, if you don’t mind I just have a question for my friend. Does the ship have any weapons?” She began to translate for Dino, and the words I heard from blue bitch made my plan clear.

“He says you were fast asleep for this, but he and the other crew found an elevator that led to a second floor. It mostly appeared to have the quarters, the engine, and more storage. Though they did find what looks to be stuff for boarding along with a shuttle.”

Hmm… not what I was hoping for, but it’ll do. I take a drag from my cigarette and relax my body, hand still ready for the draw. Getting up from my seat, I pull out the Malorian and put two rounds in the gonk’s head. Can’t have her spread English to other pieces of shit. Besides, she worked with Ayla or whatever the fuck’s her name is and threatened me, so fair’s fair. I motion dino to follow me as I toss the bartender a pack. 

While we began to near the ship, a group of squid faces tried surrounding us, though the moment I punched my fist through one of them and ripped out the bastard’s heart, the rest scampered off. I really could use a drink or two. Though the drink I had an allergic reaction to is still in my mind, so maybe stay sober while figuring out what exactly it was.

When we entered, I relit my cig and smoked what was left while motioning for the suit person to get on the controls. I would very much wish to say this is the first fixer I pissed off, but the last one kinda killed me so I shouldn’t be that surprised. Thinking about it hurts my head too, and I just wish I was the one to put the bullet through him instead of Takemura. Oh well, beggars can’t be choosers.

Right now, I got three main goals. First, I need to find a way to be able to communicate with the folks on my ship. I can’t exactly be a captain without giving orders. Second, get more men. This ship is already pretty big for just this small amount of crew, and getting just a few more folks would do wonders with helping time, considering everyone around me is running to their stations pretty damn fast. As for the third…

I pull out the little memento Misty fashioned me, and it looks somewhat worn, though the blood is still clearly visible. Heh, this thing’s been with me for so long, and yet it’s the only real reminder of Night City. The parasite that only takes from decent people and turns them into monsters. It took Jackie’s childhood, Judy’s friend, Jefferson’s good nature, and so much more from so many people. I look at my hand to find I’ve crushed it into a fine powder, with it slipping out onto the ground.

I’m tired of hiding who I truly am, hiding as nothing but a merc with a sliver of morality, and not as a man who is now free. I’m not going to stand by while others take the freedom from others either. But before I could, I needed a symbol, something for people to unify under. The dinos are currently around me, staring at me when I pull out a simple knife I had dug up from a crate and carved a symbol. A simple V to show as a symbol of freedom.

I used V as a moniker to hide from my own past. To run from all I’ve done, well not anymore. I’m not going to hide from what I’ve done anymore but instead, confront them head-on to actually do something good for once. I turn to the dinos and raise my right hand into the air, with Johnny’s pistol in my hand.

My name is Vincent Arjen Kers, son of Earth and freedom fighter! Tell me, will you join me in my crusade against the oppressors of old or allow them to simply stay in their seats?” The cheers I received answered the one question I had for them.


	7. What Now?

I sat in what I claimed to be my room, a simple little area where there were a bed and storage area. I mostly just kept my stuff there, along with some alien tech and a few bottles I pilfered from storage containers. I had a cigarette in one hand and a bottle of what’s definitely the strongest alcohol I ever had in the other. It helped me cope with what I had done, or rather, what I hadn’t done.

I’ve been winging my whole life, and I’m currently in this shitshow with a terrorist in my head and the captain of a crew that doesn’t understand me at all. I never had a plan, and it’s gotten so many people killed. Jackie, Takamura, Evelyn, even myself somewhat. I suppose at the very least, I’m no longer hiding behind the moniker of V anymore. Never really stuck as I’ve always preferred being the real me. Vincent Arjen Kers.

The grandson of dutch immigrants to Texas and the child of corpos, along with my sisters Sofie and Ellen. If I hadn’t been a stickler for orders, I could’ve kept them off the streets. I should’ve stuck with Militech instead of switching to Arasaka, or just fled into the city. Curse my greed, lest I’d still have a family. Suppose that’s why I stuck to Jackie like glue since he was everything I wanted to be. A family man with a sense of honor and not a mean bone in his body? I wish I could ever be half the saint he was.

Instead, here I am moping on a spaceship with no plan. Because it turned out so well for Judy when I planned on helping her, or Joshua when I decided to be the one who nailed Him to the cross. What about the time I thought that working with Dexter Deshawn would benefit me, and instead cost me one of the few reasons I had to continue living. Anything I do ends up in failure, even for smoking and drinking in a way. Though I might be saying that because the bottle went from whole to empty in two minutes.

My regrets immediately showed as I began to feel extremely fuzzy, with everything beginning to become a blur. Not really sure what this stuff was, but it certainly explains why they tried to signal me not to try this ‘rink all’. Haven’t felt this dizzy since that one time with Jackie. I began to hurl over the floor, though less of being allergic and moreso me just ingesting poison. I began to try and stay up but I easily fell onto the ground.

“Man, you’re really a mess aren’t you?” Johnny was leaning over me, with that smug smile. I tried to reach out to him but fell over. At least my smoke was in range. “Can’t stand looking at yourself in the mirror, so you decide to poison your body and drown any thoughts that aren’t what you wish. We really are alike, aren’t we?”

I stared at him since I’m too drunk to really do anything else. Not really sure how I’m not just a fucking mess mentally right now, though it might be to do with my constant supply of alcohol for years. My hand somewhat reaches out, with him shifting away while continuing to give a glare.

“I mean, you’re probably younger than I was when you started. Couldn’t take seeing the world for what it is, so you delved into cigarettes and alcohol to hide all your insecurities while selling your soul to corpos. Then you lose it all and buck your habits until you lose your amigo.”  
‘Shut up…’

“All of a sudden you smoke twice the amount you used to and drink to no end. Oh, and let’s not forget about all the people who tried to have you leave your shell so you would finally see the writing on the wall that people cared about you. Panam, River, Judy, Joshua, Viktor, Misty, and even me!”

‘Shut up!’

“In the end, you refused help from anyone and got yourself killed, and you will do the same thing here because, despite everything you’ve been through, the last you’ve ever done is talk to someone about what your feeli-”

‘SHUT THE FUCK UP JOHNNY! YOU HAVE NO IDEA… No idea what I’ve… I’ve...’ I was trying to force myself to stay awake but that drink’s too damn strong even for me. I slowly slip into my mind, the worst fate anyone could be given.

******

I open my eyes to see myself overlooking Austin, back in the penthouse I grew up in. The smell of refuse and the usual trash clogs my nose, and it’s surprisingly welcoming. I look to my hands to find them with nary a mark. I can’t even feel the fuzz usually on my face, meaning I’m home. Wait, if I’m home, where’s everyone?

“Hey, kiddo.” I immediately recognized the gruff voice to be that of my dad. I turn to face him, and I see myself in him, quite literally. I was always told I’m a spitting image of him, and I see it from the bags underneath his eyes to even that premature graying of hair. I’m only 28 and I’ve already noticed some of my hair blends in with concrete. 

“Pa?” I’m nervous as all hell, I mean, what the hell is he doing here. As far as he was concerned, I was already dead the moment I joined Arasaka. Held a funeral and everything for me. He truly believed I sold my soul to the devil. I think he knew in his gut how right he was.

“Don’t worry, I ain’t gonna chastise you here. Besides, you’re almost a man anyhow.”

“Yeah, I guess. Hey, do you mind if I ask a question?”

“Shoot.”

“I’ve spoken to other kids raised like me, except usually they never have contact with their families, except you insisted on teaching me and the twins yourself Hell, I don’t think I’ve ever been more than a block away from you. Why is that?”

“I… I was raised that way by my parents, and it destroyed me. I thought they never cared about me, or that I didn’t matter. Ik wilde dat leven niet voor jou. I wanted you all to be happy, so I went against the grain and raised you myself. I didn’t care about the loss of money, not when I have a little boy and two little girls I’m proud to call my children.”

I didn’t respond, just kept my eyes out to my old home. I missed it here, much as I hated it in my youth. I remember watching BDs in my room, or playing peekaboo with my sisters when I was only 3. Life was so much simpler than, so much more peaceful. I decided to walk away from it though because of greed. My hands gripped the balcony tighter, with my hands thankfully not being augmented, so they’re staying strong. Tears were also spilling from my face onto the floor.

“Vincent, I know you like to think of yourself as the only person standing, but you’re not alone. I’d go to hell and back for you, I’d never abandon any of my children. I’m…I’m proud of you. My baby boy is soon to work for Militech, just like me, and make a name for himself.” My heart stung from what he said, but he pulled my face to look into his eyes. “Je bent de beste zoon waar een vader ooit om zou kunnen vragen.”

He pulled me when I began to sob, and he’s simply allowing me to let it out. I never cried, it was one of the rules being a corpo, no emotions allowed. I didn’t cry when Jackie, Goro, or anyone else I knew died. I just refused to be weak, be vulnerable until now. I never knew so many tears could come out of one person, or just how good it felt.

I clutched his suit, unable to bear the guilt of anything I had done any longer. I just released it all through tears while clutching the first man who truly cared about me, and held me in his arms while I sobbed. For just a moment, there were no responsibilities, no horrors, no space ships. Just the father who crossed all to love his children.

“Het is in orde Vincent. Het komt wel goed, dat beloof ik.”


End file.
